1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heel and ankle protective device, and more particularly to a heel and ankle protector which prevents or allows for the quick healing of heel sores.
2. Prior Art
Many patients have suffered from ulcers or bed sores, particularly around the ankles and heel, caused by these portions of the body coming into abrasive contact with the sheets of the bed and/or due to reduced blood circulation caused by pressure on the ankle and heel from the weight of the foot resting on the bed. These ulcers or bed sores are known more specifically as decubitus sores. Some of the prior art devices used for the prevention of such sores are exemplified by the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,272 to Hunstiger; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,494 to McGowan; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,811 to Stubbs; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,544 to Moore et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,233 to Holy, Jr.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,725 to Gaylord, Jr.; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,237 to Alessio; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,022 to Walker; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,442 to Boone. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,957 to Larson; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,302 to Berry; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,152 to Nicoli; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,237 to Sconce; PA1 U.S. Pat. No.3,351,055 to Gottfried; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,713 to Clarey. PA1 (a) an elongated inflatable base member having a top and bottom surface and front and rear ends; PA1 (b) an inflatable elongated "U"-shaped tube comprised of two elongated leg members and a "U"-shaped member connecting one end of each leg member,
All of the aforementioned U.S. patents generally wrap the ankle or foot completely or partially to prevent the ankle or foot from coming in contact with the bed or sheet. Such devices are generally fairly ineffective in being occlusive so that the patients skin begins to sweat and chafe and becomes inflamed and irritated. Additionally, all of these aforementioned devices generally consist of a fabric which is wrapped around the foot, ankle or leg; which makes them bulky and cumbersome and generally difficult to sanitize in that they must either be disposable or washable, the washing taking the conventional time for washing and drying.
Additionally, there are various inflatable devices which generally are used to immobilize the leg when it is fractured, i.e. inflatable splints. These types of devices are exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
None of these aforementioned inflatable devices are designed to prevent sores or ulcers of the foot, heel and ankle. All of these aforementioned inflatable splint devices, generally, completely surround the leg and ankle and are not designed for the purpose of preventing bed sores and ulcers of the foot, heel and ankle.